A Collection Of Stars
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: A series of Will and Anastasia one shots set in AU Land (Anastasia being with Will in Storybrooke) as prompted by you! They can be fluffy, smutty, angsty whatever you want-Chapter 12-In which Will and Anastasia get married-Prompted by a Guest-
1. Dreams From A Desperate Man

**Hi Everyone! This is the a collection of one-shots I want to write about Will and Anastasia but I need some prompts! I love this pairing and I want to write more so...**

**I would like to keep it AU which means Will and Ana in Storybrooke however these shots can be either fluffy or angsty or smutty or family whatever you want and they can include any other OUAT Characters as well, whatever you want.**

**I am really excited about this so please let me know (if it does get to the prompts stage it should be about 30 one-shots)x **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing though I will apologise in advance for the smut-it's not something i'm used to writing.**

**And please let me know what you think and if you have any prompts please give them and I will try to update as soon as. **

* * *

><p><span>A Collection of Stars<span>

Chapter 1-

Dreams from a Desperate Man

While trapped in jail Will let's himself believe for one perfect moment that Anastasia is real-Angsty smut

* * *

><p>Sometimes Will dreams. He dreams about Anastasia. He dreams about a house and a wedding and children that look just like her. He sees two boys with blonde hair that sit on his knee and listen to him tell them stories and he sees himself tucking them into bed and watching them sleep before he crawls into his bed and hold his wife. His queen. His Ana.<p>

Sometimes Will dreams. He dreams that they didn't defeat Jafar and that he didn't break the law of magic and Anastasia is still dead her blonde hair surrounding her. He dreams that Ana is pregnant with his child when Jafar stabs her and he sobs and screams and pleads as the life bleeds out of her and his child and he begs Jafar to kill him next, utterly pathetic only to have him leave him their trapped in his nightmare begging to die.

Sometimes Will dreams. He dreams that they all survived and he's in Storybrooke and Ana and him are in his apartment-in his bed and she's pressing kisses to him, riding him until he can't feel where he ends and she begins and his bones are numb. And as they climb down Ana laughs breathlessly.

These are the dreams that wake him up at night. The first set make him wake up with a smile before he realises that it's not his life and he pours himself a drink and ends up in an alcoholic stupor, the second set make him wake up his chest heavy, covered in sweat, crying and shaking. The third set make him wake up and turn over in his bed rutting against the sheets like a starved dog, it's the aftermath that makes him want to cry-it feels like he's done something disgusting to Anastasia's memory.

If she's even dead.

Tonight as he lies in his bunk in the cell he realises that tonight is going to be one of those nights.

He hears her first. Her quick steps clacking against the floor her black heels leading up to the rest of her. He smells her next, her clean fresh water lily and rose scent that's her body and her hair that smells of vanilla. It's a contradiction of smells that make his eyes roll back in his head.

"Will?" she asks and Will looks up smiling wistfully. Ana is dressed like most women of the time. She's wearing blue jeans that frame her long legs and make his mouth water and a red lace up shirt with laces at the front and lace sleeves. Her hair is loose in soft curls and she's smiling.

"Will" she says running her hand down his face through the bars and Will closes his eyes at her touch and for once lets himself believe that she's there.

"Don't" he begs and Ana has the audacity to look heartbroken "Don't make believe that your real Ana please I can't…" and he looks away "Darling" she whispers edging closer her eyes wide and she uses her magic-what little of it she has to open the door edging closer even as Will edges away desperate not to fall, afraid of what will happen when he lands.

"I'm real, I came through in some portal Will" she smiles and Will bites back a small sob, she leans forwards her hands cupping each of Will's cheeks.

"I'm real" she whispers and Will breaks.

He stands up flinging her into his arms, her legs curling around his waist her heeled boots knocking the edge of his ass. "Ana" he croons running his hand through her blonde hair and kissing her solidly on the lips. It's like water to a dying man and Will never wants to pull away from her.

"Love" he whispers and Ana grins wickedly in response and Will knows that look. It makes everything rush south and the need to be buried in Anastasia's warmth is overwhelming.

Ana seems to be feeling the same way because she leans forwards and whispers in his ear "Fuck me Will, Fuck me right now"

Forget before-this is the true moment that Will breaks.

He leans forwards pressing a kiss to her mouth her, willing slave to do with what she wants. "Where" he mutters to distracted to do anything other than breath heavily as she presses small nips onto his earlobe. "Here" she whimpers back and Will's mind officially becomes dust.

He moves back out of the cell until they reach the desk. He drops Ana onto it and she giggles before jumping off to Emma's desk and jumping on that. She moves everything to one side before hoping on her desk leaning back her legs spread before her hands move to the laces on her shirt and Will watches as she frees one breast and then the other watching her shirt fall to the ground naked from the waist up.

"Come on Will" she says crooking her finger and Will moves so fast he surprises himself.

He pushes Ana back shredding his jacket and shirt his mouth sucking her collarbone before he moves lower. He presses small kisses around her nipple, never on it and Ana moans her sounds like music. He pushes her down her back to the desk and finally attaches his mouth to her nipple. He moves over and over again convinced he can never let go. When he finally pulls back both of her nipples are red and stiff and the outside of her breasts are purple and bruised. It sends a shiver of pride down him as he looks at his handy work with bright eyes.

Anastasia scrapes her nails down his back and Will nearly screams.

She uses that to push him on his back and in a flash her jeans are gone as are his alone with his shoes and socks and her boots. She's literally sat astride him wearing nothing but red panties that are dark and wet and Will feels the tent in his boxers worsen.

"Jesus Ana" he grunts and she giggles pressing down and watching him moan.

His hands move desperately to the thread that connects her panties together and with one quick fumble he rips them in two. With a flash of her eyes his boxers disappear and she grins, at his dumfounded expression before she lowers herself onto his dick impaling herself onto him and Will rolls his eyes panting harshly.

Slowly he began to move, desperate to control himself but nearly six months of having no contact with his woman, with his 'true love' with weeks of wondering, torturing himself with what could have happened that being inside of her, being this close to pure bliss makes him want to close his eyes and never let go. His hands on her hips anchoring her to him, leaving bruises-him and her. Will and Anastasia against the world.

If he choose one moment in his life where he could die it would be right now, seeing, hearing, smelling Anastasia wrapped all around him it would be right now and he would die happy with a smile on his face.

Anastasia gives a little whimper and Will flips them over wrapping her legs around him driving into her with wild thrusts her head knocking against the wood of the desk and her hair framing her face, "Will" she whispers her eyes shut her expression one of bliss. "Ana" he groans and that right there is when he knows he's gonna lose it.

And he does spectacularly. Ana goes with him and when they both plunge over the edge he's gripping onto her and her nails are in his shoulders and nothing…nothing… is better than this.

He collapses onto her his breath heavy and still he's desperately kissing her for all he's worth every inch of creamy skin he can reach he brands with his lips. "I love you" he says throughout his breathing, and Ana nods her hands stroking through his hair. She smiles pushing herself up and smiling at Will's whimper.

* * *

><p>She uses her last bit of what he suspects is borrowed magic and transports them clothes and all into his apartment and Will regains enough strength into his muscles to sweep Ana up into his arms and carry her to his bed wrapping them into the sheets and wincing as he looks at the disarray.<p>

But it seems that Ana only has eyes for him. She looks practically other worldly her eyes glazed her body on display and her lips swollen. Will leans his head down and she allows him to cuddle next to her pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Tomorrow" he says drowsily "I want you to marry me" Anastasia giggles and rubs her nose along his "Tomorrow" is all she says and Will smiles "I love you Ana" he looks up but Ana's already fallen asleep and he chuckles settling down for the first decent night's sleep in a while and for once looking forward to the next day.

When Will wakes up he smiles to himself his hands reaching out expecting them to find Ana but they grasp at thin air. He looks up, forcing himself away and looks around expecting to see his apartment and Ana cuddled up next to him and their plans to get married.

But he see's nothing but an empty Sheriff's station. He blinks before the overwhelming sense of dread sweeps over him knocking him backwards his eyes filling with tears.

It was all just a dream.

"No" he moaned rubbing his face but unable to stop the flow of tears "No…No…No" he moans again his hands in his hair "You promised me" he whispered "You promised me you were real. Please Ana, please come back"

He broke off into little whimpering sobs and forced an ugly chuckle as he looked down and saw he was hard. He jerked off furiously feeling no relief only disgust at his bodies reactions and the taint that was sticking to Anastasia's memory.

He leaned back allowing himself the luxury to cry before he wiped his face. "Anastasia" he moaned again "Ana I swear I will find you" it's a promise the only one he knows he will never rest until he fulfils.

But God. If only the dreams would stop.

* * *

><p><strong><span>And please let me know what you all thought x-I cant continue with no prompts!<span> **


	2. The Food's Of The New World

**Hi I have another chapter!**

**This was prompted by LilNewbornVamp who prompted another chapter after this one. The first was sex involving food and here it is! **

**If you have any Will or Anastasia prompts in Storybrooke (due to me not watching Once Upon A Time In Wonderland) then please send them in-they can be smutty, or angsty or fluffy or even cannon whatever you want.**

**Disclaimer -I own nothing but the horribly written smut**

**Please read and review **

* * *

><p><span>A Collection Of Stars-<span>

Chapter 2-The Foods Of The New World

Prompted by LilNewbornVamp-Will attempts to show Anastasia all the new foods-his reaction and his 'evil' girlfriend ensure that a quiet day in turns into something a little more M Rated

* * *

><p>When Anastasia had been transported into the new world with the aftermath of Zelena's time portal (which was spitting residents left in the old world out nearly every two months) she had been confused and wet and cold and the only thing that had kept her grounded was Will.<p>

Will on the other hand had been nothing short of thrilled when his 'true love' had shown up alive and well and still the same Anastasia that had been left in Sherwood, they had tumbled into bed with each other.

The first time was one of the most magical things Will had ever lived through. They had clutched at each other like starved animals and Will had forced down every instinct screaming at him to just take, in order to give Anastasia the gentle love that she deserved.

But god. Food.

It used to be something that Will enjoyed. Modern food while rather unhealthy was nicer than going hungry but stars…Anastasia and food.

Some of the times had been alright, pizza had been fine, hot chocolate had been fine, but then it had changed into ice cream, Nutella and whipped cream.

They had been at home thank the lord when he had made Ana a bowl of cookie dough ice cream covered in chocolate sauce. She had taken a large bite sat on the sofa in a one of Will's shirts her hair loose.

She let out a large moan, throwing her head back letting out a noise that could only be recognised as obscene.

And that naturally sent blood rushing to his neither regions.

He had managed to hide it to mutter something about running a bath and had jerked frantically in the bathroom feeling revolted that he had managed to take something as innocent as Anastasia eating and corrupt it.

Then there had been the Nutella. It had been that lad Henry's idea and Will had come home to find Anastasia in the kitchen licking her fingers covered with chocolate and moaning appreciably.

He had nearly cried.

Then there had been the whipped cream. She had taken to squirting that in her mouth long pale neck exposed and Will had ran himself the coldest of cold showers in order to give the appearance of being utterly unaffected.

* * *

><p>Still he couldn't help it one morning when he woke up to see Ana squirting honey onto her finger sat in the bed wearing nothing (nothing under) but his shirt snapped his extraordinarily thin resolve in two.<p>

He groaned and Ana jumped watching with wide eyes as he grew bigger and harder. She licked her finger and paused. Will swore under his breath.

"I'm sorry love" he said unable to contain himself. "I'm sorry, you were just eating and I turned it into something sordid but gods above Ana do you know what you look like when you do that"

Ana stared at him before her eyes flicked down to the honey jar she had in her hand. "The way I eat turns you on?" she asked and Will all but cried. He nodded not trusting himself to speak and Ana gave a little giggle that made Will's stomach clench.

Quick as a flash she was astride him her hair crashing over him in waves upon waves of liquid gold. And in that moment Will thanked every living god he knew that he never wore anything but his boxers to bed.

Ana bit her lip, such an innocent gesture created so sinfully that Will couldn't help but grow harder his whole body contorting. He didn't know what the hell he had ever done to be given a second chance with his woman but he was damn well grateful.

She squirted a line of honey from his heart to the top of his boxers before ducking her head and licking it off.

Honest to god licking food off him.

And that was the moment that Will Scarlett was convinced he was going to pass out.

Once she had licked the honey of, Ana clicked her fingers and the Nutella appeared in her hand. She scooped out a lump but instead of spreading it on Will she leaned back her neck exposed to suck both fingers into her mouth.

Will bucked unable to control himself his hands moving to her shirt ripping it open and exposing every inch of Anastasia's long, pale, beautiful body.

With a growl he flipped her over spreading some of the chocolaty goodness all over her stomach, he bent and focused on his ministrations his eyes almost rolling out of his head when she scratched a length down his back and pulled another strand of his hair.

Slowly he placed a small kiss to the edge of Anastasia's collarbone as he slowly entered her not even wincing at the stickiness of their bodies focusing on nothing but the feel of Anastasia wrapped around him her head thrown back, her neck exposed and just begging to be bruised.

He bent down suckling into her neck with every thrust. Ana moaned again and Will buried his head into the hollow of her neck breathing in the vanilla scent that was Anastasia and something uniquely hers.

He thrusted desperate for relief not caring that they were sticky and it was rougher than he had ever let himself get (even in Sherwood) only focusing on the pleasure, drinking in the moans he received and answering it with his own.

When he finally gave one last thrust, his whole body arching around hers he slumped down something that sounded like a wounded sound escaping his throat.

"Are you ok?" he asked running a hand down Anastasia's side and she nodded blissfully relaxed. She gripped his ass forcing her to stay in her for as long as possible and Will wouldn't have had it any other way.

If this was the way he could die then he would happily choose it.

Every damn time.

"Bloody Hell Ana" he moaned wrapping himself around her and sighing as she stroked through his hair. He pressed a kiss to her ribs getting the last of the honey uncaring of how it stuck to him.

"All that from food" she sighed before giggling again "I love you" she said and Will nodded simply to spent to do anything other than just lie there. His brain had officially disintegrated into mush.

"I love you too" he said unable to form any other coherent words or thoughts other than that.

And right there and then the thief-Will Scarlett tightened his grip on his 'true love' Anastasia, the Red Queen and made a vow there and then to never let her go.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next Chapter-Prompted by LilNewbornVampire-Will and Anastasia watch Alice in Wonderland in their apartment-they are not really impressed.<strong>


	3. Alice In Wonderland

**Hi Everyone-I have another prompt**

**Now this one is really short mainly because I don't own the Alice and Wonderland Disney DVD so I don't know how accurate this is and as always the main focus is on Will and Anastasia. **

**I am happily accepting prompts for this so again I leave it open to you! Any fluffy, Smutty, angsty Will/Ana prompt in Storybrooke that you want (it can also include any other main Once Upon A Time pairing or characters and can be cannon to an episode) **

**Please drop in and let me know what you thought of this little chapter and if you have any more...**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

* * *

><p><span>A Collection Of Stars-<span>

Chapter 3-Alice and Wonderland

Prompted by LilNewbornVamp-Anastasia and Will watch Alice and Wonderland (the Disney version) one day in their apartment. They are not impressed.

* * *

><p>It had been Robin's idea, the little shit that he was-they were all at lunch, he, Ana and Robin and Roland. He had smiled at Will with that smile that personally looked like Roland had done something stupid but Robin didn't have the heart to punish him and muttered something about a Disney version of Alice and Wonderland.<p>

Of course that lead to Anastasia asking about Disney, which lead Roland to an overly animated discussion about the wonders of Disney and how it was the best thing about the new world and then another great talk where he explained how Daddy didn't let him watch the Disney version of Robin Hood because he was a fox.

Will snorted, Robin shot him an 'I will end you' look that spoke volumes.

"You should watch the Alice and Wonderland version" he said smirking and Anastasia giggled looking thrilled. Will wondered how pissed the Evil Queen would be if he killed her boyfriend.

Will had never watched the thing but had learnt from Hook who had watched his own version of the movie once that Disney was an 'evil corporation desperate to end any credibility to fairy-tale characters'

But then Ana had come in the next day her eyes wide clutching a battered copy of the damn thing and Will had been powerless to object.

Damn 'true love'

* * *

><p>The start of the movie had been alright. "I don't think Alice would like to be a blonde" Anastasia said innocently and Will agreed "She'd hate that dress as well" he added looking at the blue dress and apron.<p>

The movie had progress and Will who had met the Mad Hatter couldn't help but point out that there was no well in hell Jefferson would like to have white hair. He was beginning to understand what Hook meant.

Then they had got to the bit with the Red Queen. "I look nothing like that" Ana cried while Will's shoulders silently shook with laughter. She shot him a look and he sobered immediately. That look usually had him spending the night on the couch.

In the actually Disney version there was no version of him something that Will was insanely glad and Ana was insanely hacked off with. "I mean really" she huffed as she opened a bottle of gin pouring themselves a good shot of it. "Alice was never that innocent. Trust me I saw more of her and Cyrus than I did of my hus…" she trailed off biting her lip and Will sighed hating himself for the flame of hurt that flared inside of him.

"Sorry" she whispered looking down and Will smiled lifting her chin up "Your back love" he said softly rubbing their noses together. "To me that's all that matters"

Anastasia nodded the guilt not completely disappearing from her eyes but she managed that same smile that made Will fall in love with her all over again.

They watched the ending with only marginable interest Will unable to think past the feel of Ana pressed against him and that feeling of bone deep contentment that made him smile and feel like nothing was wrong.

"I love you" he whispered into his hair. "I love you to" Ana whispered back her face shinning. "One day" he carried on as the ending credits rolled "I will be your new husband"

Ana stared at him before smiling again "Ok" was all she said simply and Will nodded linking their hands together.

It wasn't a plan of any kind, it was more a general idea. But it was there, they were moving forwards.

Who knew it would take a Disney movie to achieve that?

* * *

><p><span><strong>And again please let me know-sorry it's so short<strong>

**Next Chapter-prompted by a guest-When Anastasia becomes pregnant Will worries about his ability to be a good father considering he didn't have one. . **


	4. Fears Of Fatherhood

**Hi **

**Another one-I'm gonna keep this short and sweet**

**Please keep sending in your prompts-**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. **

**And please leave a review and prompt. **

* * *

><p><span>A Collection Of Stars-<span>

Chapter 4-Fears Of Fatherhood 

Prompted by a Guest-Upon learning Anastasia is pregnant Will begins to have doubts about his abilities as a father.

* * *

><p>Will had been with Robin when he staggered back around lunchtime his boots covered in mud. Regina had showed up at the camp where Will occasionally hung out and Will knew from example that that meant to scarper quickly. With Roland and Henry in school the looks that Robin and Regina were throwing each other made him feel slightly sick.<p>

He had been halfway from home when his phone had buzzed. The text was from Anastasia which was strange (Ana never texted) he paused noting the lack of emoticons which she generally sent when she did text. "We need to talk" was written in blazing tones and Will blinked a horrible sense of foreboding shadowing him.

He knew what 'We need to talk' meant.

She had had enough of him. It was like Wonderland all over again and no amount of ripping his heart out was going to eradicate this feeling.

He staggered into the apartment gripping his heart but he wondered briefly what the hell had gone wrong in their relationship-other than Anastasia stupidly eating some of Ruby's home cooked recipes and bearing the brunt of it and throwing up hysterically at all hours of the morning but other than that they had been fine.

It was the story of his life really. The minute Will Scarlet was happy it all fell to shit.

"Ana" he exclaimed in surprise unable to form words as he took in Ana's appearance.

She looked _dreadful. _She was wearing his shirt and pretty much nothing else and Will bit his lip because now, was not the time to gaze at the long expanse of Anastasia's legs. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy but other than that she was still _so _beautiful.

"Will" she whispered before biting her lip and choking on her sobs. "Hey" he said softly the need to comfort her more dominant than anything else. He crossed the living room in three steps and pulled her into a hug.

"Now what's happened?" he asked his heart thumping in a steady rhythmic feeling of dread.

He pulled back cupping her face in his hands "What's wrong?"

Ana paused before wiping her eyes "I was feeling sick so I told Ruby" she began "And she referred me to her boyfriend Doctor Whale"

Will paused before something much more horrible than dread gripped his heart. "Ana" he began but she shushed him. "I'm sorry" she whimpered and Will felt his heart constrict. She reached behind him a pulled a thin plastic stick.

"You're pregnant" he said smiling. There was a part of him and Anastasia coming into the world. He slowly placed a hand on the still flat shape of her belly and Ana watched him with weary eyes. "I love you" he confessed before suddenly spinning her up into his arms. "I love you" he confessed again at Ana's rather watery laugh. He bent down before pressing his lips into Ana's stomach "And I love you to"

* * *

><p>It wasn't until much later that it sunk in. And by much later he meant Ana being four months along, her stomach rounded beautifully and there was a print out on the fridge of their baby from that son-o-gram thing that Will didn't like the look of.<p>

Will didn't know when he had started to panic about being a father. He had never known his. Had never really had a family having spent most of his time either in an orphanage or on the streets. With what little he knew about fatherhood what gave him the right to be one? How could he avoid screwing up this baby's life?

Ana had been thrilled in her own way. She had painted the nursery and when the news had eventually come out she and Snow and Belle and Ruby had been happy discussing pregnancy and craving and God only knows what else and Will had been left in the cold feeling utterly inadequate if it hadn't been for Robin and Hook pouring and buying him round after round of whisky.

And even then he didn't feel much better.

The spiral of doubt had managed to drag him so far under he could tell it was taking its toll on Ana. She hid it and she hid it well but even then he still managed to hate himself more for placing more worry on her.

* * *

><p>Then it changed.<p>

Anastasia woke up one night in the fifth month with a small scream that had Will half leaping out of bed.

"What?" he demanded covering her body with his own eyes still scanning desperate for protection. "Will" she said breaking into a grin her eyes filling with tears. "What?" he all but howled but she smiled again reaching out to detach one of his hands from her face and pressed it against her belly.

"What?" he asked again before he felt it. Something pressing against his hand. Something kicking.

"Is that?" he asked and Ana nodded her eyes shining brightly "He's kicking" she said and Will let out a watery laugh kissing her softly.

"I love you" he muttered and Ana grinned "I love you to" she said gently cupping his face.

And there and then on the bed, one hand around his girlfriend's shoulders and the other gently cradling his unborn child Will Scarlet smiled the first real smile in a long time.

He could do this.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next Chapter-Keith Nottingham returns to Storybrooke and starts to flirt with both Anastasia and Regina-Will and Robin are not amused. (Jealous Will and Robin-Outlaw Queen included)<span> **


	5. The Return Of Keith Nottingham

**Hello Everyone Chapter 5 here! **

**This is based on the return of the Sherriff which if happens I think will be hilarious. I also added some Outlaw Queen, so please tell me what you think...**

**I intend to finish this story at 25 prompts. I have 11 written down so if you want to send them in send them in fast! **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but this little prompt **

**And please let me know what you think **

* * *

><p><span>A Collection Of Stars<span>

Chapter 5-The Return Of Keith Nottingham

In which Nottingham returns, flirts with Anastasia and Regina and Will and Robin are not amused-not amused in the slightest.

* * *

><p>Nottingham had come in one on of the curses and after the last one regaining his mouth in the process. And his ability to flirt with the wrong women.<p>

Now Keith wasn't going to deny it the Evil Queen was a rather attractive woman and the blonde (other blonde not the saviour) that she was now aquatinting with Storybrooke wasn't that bad looking either.

He was a man after all.

So one day he bottled down his courage and slid two whiskeys across the counter at Granny's ignoring Little John's look of disgust towards the two women who were sat chatting animatedly at the counter.

"Hello" he said and Regina turned around. The ex-Evil Queen had been waiting for Robin to appear with Will with Anastasia but she was never one to turn down a free drink with information attached. It was always wise to know everyone in case they strike.

"Hello" she said back smiling. There was something about this one that gave her the creeps but she had to at least try. With being good and all that. But damn she wanted Robin and now she wanted him now.

"My name's Keith" the man said sliding the whiskeys at the pair of them and Regina turned to look at Anastasia who shrugged "Regina" she said shortly holding out her hand. "Anastasia" the ex-Red Queen said herself looking confused "Have we met before?" she asked. She was dressed in a black form fitting skirt and a red jumper and her hair was loose. Regina snorted at the look on 'Keith's' face.

"Oh well I think I'd remember ever meeting either one of you two" the man said bowing ornately and Regina couldn't help but laugh at the pomposity of the stranger. She was giggling so much that she didn't even realise the door had opened.

Otherwise she'd have seen Robin followed closely by Will entering Granny's their expressions changing from light heartedness to the ones of the deepest disgust.

* * *

><p>It had been a good day.<p>

That was really the tragedy of the whole thing.

Robin had met Will, they had gone over the perimeters of the forest, had dropped Roland of at the Swan residence for dinner with Henry and then decided to stop at Granny's for diner.

They had not expected to see Nottingham sat talking with Regina and Anastasia.

It was Robin who had stopped first. "Bloody Hell" Will snapped stepping around him "What the hell was that all about?" Robin seemed to gape open mouthed before gesturing utterly speechless and Will followed his gaze his expression becoming deadly.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" he demanded his voice coming out slightly strangled. "I don't know" Robin said in a voice of the deadliest calm. "But why is Regina laughing with him"

Will was about to make a comment when he saw Ana, _his _Ana lean forwards her hair trailing the top of her jumper to smile that dazzling smile at Nottingham.

Oh hell no.

It appeared Robin was apparently thinking the same thing. He shot Little John a tight smile before schooling an expression of a ghastly smile. "Regina!" he said in an overly loud, jaunty winning voice. "How lovely it is to see you" he not so discretely pushed Nottingham aside before attaching himself to Regina with such passion that it was uncomfortable to watch.

"Will" Ana said skipping around Nottingham her face breaking into that lovely smile before she wrapped herself around him in a hug "I missed you" she said and Will sighed pressing a kiss softly on her lips before tightening in his grip.

"Ana" he said softly and Robin detached himself from Regina (who looked a little dazed-and wow Will was willing to bet anything on Robin getting very lucky tonight) to face Nottingham who was watching with a sour expression.

"Hello Nottingham" he said with all the sweetness of curdled milk and Regina peered round him to stare "Oh good so you two know each other" she said cheerfully. "Oh yeah" Robin said bitterly "We know each other" Nottingham makes a growling noise under his breath and Will stiffens because he knows from his time with the Merry Men what Nottingham was planning when he made that noise.

He moves quickly and silently positioning himself so that Ana is behind him. She presses her fingers into his back and Will tightens ever muscle coiling ready to protect ever instinct inside of him screaming for it.

He will be damned if anything takes him away from Anastasia now he got her back.

Robin and Nottingham seem to be having a mental discussion and a stare off before Robin ultimately wins.

The Evil Queen peering over his shoulder might have something to do with that one however.

Nottingham stalked out slamming the door and causing several people to stare. "Are you Ok?" Robin says turning to Regina and Will turned into Anastasia looking her over in case Nottingham had tried anything. "Are you ok?" he muttered and Ana nodded looking confused her hands linking with his "Can we go home?" she muttered and Will nodded shooting Robin a look that spoke volumes.

"Let's go home and I can cook us something there" he said and Ana smiled that same smile that made Will go weak in the knees.

"Yeah" she said linking her hand with his and leaning her head on his arm "Let's go home"

* * *

><p><strong><span>I will update as soon as<span>**

**Next Chapter-After the birth of her first child Anastasia struggles with her weight. It takes Will to remind her how beautiful she really is **


	6. Lost And Insecure

**Hi Another chapter-I hope you all like it...please send in your prompts as I will only post 25-**

**I hope to update soon so please stay tuned. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing-**

**This can be a direct continuum from my other Wonderland one-shot The Reunion Of The Knave And The Red Queen and the character of Matt Scarlett is explored in another one-shot on my profile entitled The Act Of Undying Love-just so you all know. **

**As Always please let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p><span>A Collection Of Stars<span>

Chapter 6-Lost And Insecure

In Which Anastasia worries about the after effects of her pregnancy including her weight. Will shows her how well loved she is.

* * *

><p>Baby Matthew is only eight weeks old when he first sleeps through the night and Anastasia is still sore and just so grateful for the sleep that she doesn't see it, doesn't even register it until the next day when Will convinces her to go outside again.<p>

She slips into one of her looser pairs of jeans and she pauses. Granted she knew carrying about a baby for nine months was nothing short of figure destroying and the baby had seemed to want nothing more than a barrage of unhealthy foods at all times of the day resulting a lot of weight being gained throughout her pregnancy.

She eventually dresses in a pair of leggings and one of her loosest jumpers and she winces as she steps out into the cold crisp air. It makes her feel slightly sick how everyone must be looking at her and how they must be judging her and how _fat _she must look.

She's almost glad when she gets to Granny's because both Will and Matt are there the former holding the latter and whispering and cooing. She can see Hook peering over with an expression of interest and of course there's Regina and the Charming's and the rest of the Merry Men.

She wraps her arm around Will smiling in spite of her anguish "Did he behave?" she asked cooing at Matt's dark eyes (an identical to Will in every way)

"Oh yes" Will said smiling that same smile that is only reserved for her and now Matt. "But I think he's glad that he's back in Daddy's arms" he grinned upwards "Well daddy is glad that he's back in his arms anyway" he glowered darkly in the direction of Hook "I think the pirate was getting ideas"

Ana laughed before catching sight of herself in the mirror opposite where they were sat. All she could see was fat. She looked hideous not like the queen and the wife she had once been.

Oh God was Will gonna leave her once he had the opportunity to see what she was like underneath the whole of her baggy clothes? Was she that disgusting that she would make Will unable to be with her? Would he want someone else regardless of what he had promised her?

"Ana?" Will muttered looking at her his face worried still cradling Matthew in his arms who was beginning to fuss looking sleepy. "Can we go home Will?" she asked looking around flattening herself to Will's side and Will nodded looking at her in concern "Is something wrong?" he asked but Ana shook her head unable to voice her deepest darkest fears.

"I wanna go home" she said her eyes shining with something hating her petulant wine and her voice.

"Okay" Will said letting Ana slide out the seat before gently detaching Matthew into the buggy before wrapping him up tenderly in a dark navy blue thick blanket and passing him the little white bunny he liked to play with when he was awake.

"Ana" he said as they got outside and Ana took another deep breathe unable to stop the tears coursing down her face. "Will please" she cried and Will nodded pushing the buggy wrapping one arm around her and keeping her steady.

* * *

><p>The second they got home Anastasia picked baby Matt up placing him down in the dark wood crib that the nice man Gepetto had been kind enough to give them for free and tucked him in.<p>

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Will asked from the doorway of the nursery and Ana turned to spin the mobile with its glow in the dark lights.

"I'm ugly" she said as she gently shut the door and Will blinked "What?" he asked and Ana laughed bitterly, her hands shaking as she pulled off her jumper till she was just in her bra and leggings. "Look at me Will" she cried her eyes wide and her hands shaking as her cries increased the hormones and the emotions that she had bottled up exploding.

"You deserve better than me, Will" she cried unable to stop herself "I'm evil and I'm ugly and you deserve so much more…" but she never really finished the sentence because at that moment Will had crossed the room in two strands and hugged her so tightly it was like she couldn't breathe.

"You listen to me Anastasia" he said his voice low and serious "I love you, I love you so much that I had my heart ripped out to try and avoid you, I love you so much when you died I wanted…no I begged Jafar to kill me to. You and that boy in there are the only reason that sometimes I get up in the morning and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Darling" he paused tucking her hair behind her ear "You are the one that deserves better than me"

"I love you" he whispered again before sitting down half carrying them to the bed. He stripped her of her boots and jeans slid on of his other jumpers before tucking her into bed sliding an arm around her spooning her from the back.

"I love you" he said again letting her lean on his arm. "I will always love you"

And that night every member of the Scarlett family fell asleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next Chapter-Will suffers nightmare's in the aftermath of Anastasia's return and Ana tries to help.<span> **


	7. Nightmares

**Hi Another short angsty one! **

**I would love some more prompts-I only have sixteen so please send them in-I hope to get to 25...**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**And please leave a review**

* * *

><p><span>A Collection Of Stars-<span>

Chapter 7-Nightmare

Even with Anastasia by his side in Storybrooke, Will still suffers from the nightmare's that follow him since Wonderland.

* * *

><p>Even now when she sleeps next to him and he sees her every morning cuddled around him like she used to be Will thanks his lucky stars.<p>

He remembers what it was like, the first few months where she wasn't around. He remembers the desperation and the alcohol and the never ending worry that wherever she was it wasn't with him, he was no longer there to trade his mindless, endless, worthless life for hers in a millisecond.

Then there had been a portal. The shattered sight spell, Ana.

Will had all but fallen to his knees and sobbed when he was helping in the aftermath of the curse in the Town Hall and Ana walked in in her red travelling outfit looking confused and terrified.

But that didn't mean the nightmares had stopped. Not even the endless, glorious three months they had had together, some days not even leaving their bed, had been enough to banish the feeling that something was desperately wrong. Because Will Scarlett was not a hero, and only the heroes deserved the happy endings.

And the nightmares always included the same man.

Jafar.

Because even in his hauntings he could never escape that damn genie, he could never see past the hell that was inflicted every time he shut his eyes and saw that malicious little smile.

And it always started the same way.

_He and Ana had just pulled apart the need for breathing more important though Will couldn't think why. He couldn't think why he would need air when he had Ana. Even through bars this was better than anything he could have ever imagined. _

_How the hell had he thought himself capable of living without this? _

_Only in this world it was better and God Will couldn't be happier. _

_And then Jafar had appeared roughly grabbing her taking her out of Will's line of sight and he struggled to keep up, to follow. To never let her out of his sight again. _

_Then Jafar pulled out something white, silver, pointy and sharp and Will felt his newly attached heart break and shatter. He felt himself hyperventilate and he felt every muscle in his body contract. ._

_She didn't make a sound when he stabbed her he realised. She didn't take his eyes off him and she didn't even seem to blink. It was like Ana had realised that whatever was gonna happen she wasn't surprised it was happening. _

_Will on the other hand felt like his heart had been crushed again. _

_He was screaming and begging and pleading-he thought-he wasn't sure what was happening, couldn't understand what he was saying all he could see was Ana's sweet smile and her eyes wide and all he could feel was his heart breaking and the tears running down his face…the longing to just reach out and touch her…to make sure that she was still alive…to beg and plead with her to stay with him…_

And that was when Will Scarlett woke up with a scream.

There was movement to the left of him and he turned around to see Ana watching him her eyes wide and horror filled. "Will?" she asked and suddenly Will moved so fast that he was a blur.

He barely made it to the bathroom before he threw up violently. He reached repeatedly and he felt his face screw up when he felt Ana slip her arms around him. She had turned to pass him a glass of water her face white with worry and Will sipped at it. Swallowing bile he looked down to see Anastasia watching him her eyes wide.

And then he broke.

He sobbed like hell curling himself around Anastasia feeling her whole body contract as he rushed to feel her close to him feel that she was alive.

"It's ok" she whispered pressing a kiss to his ear (the only place she could reach) and Will sighed into her wishing the nightmare away.

"I'm here" she whispered and Will nodded inhaling that vanilla scent that was Anastasia and the coconut shampoo she used and he used it to ground himself, to calm down and he took deep heavy breaths.

"Stay" he crooned and Anastasia nodded cuddling up close to him "I will never leave you again" she promised and Will smiled closing his eyes, the emotions and the adrenaline, and the anguish catching up with him.

"I love you" he said under his breath and Ana nodded smiling that smile that all those years ago in Sherwood he had fallen in love with. "I love you to Will" she said smiling brightly "No matter what I promise you I will never leave you"

Will smiled against the curve of her neck leaning back against the white bathtub closing his eyes his hands shaking.

"Will" Anastasia said gently pulling him up by the hand "Let's go back to bed"

Will swallowed the bile rising in his throat at the thought of going back to bed but Anastasia smiled again and held out her hand and like always Will was completely powerless to her.

"Come on then" he said already bracing himself for the night that would follow. God she must think that he was really pathetic.

However he was surprised when he turned to see their bedroom ceilings covered in little stars and conciliations. Slowly Ana leaned over to him her hair covering her face "I named them all Will"

Smirking she turned around burying herself under the covers and Will-taking a moment to marvel at the wonder of this woman smiled reaching out to hold her close to him.

And that night no more nightmares ever troubled him again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And I will try to update soon <strong>

**Next Chapter-Will lets Emma take Anastasia and Elsa shopping for modern clothes-all goes well until Emma gets an idea that might change Will's life for the better.**


	8. Shopping in Storybrooke

**So another one, **

**I have sixteen prompts so please keep em coming. I love this story and my updating is quicker now so...**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine**

**A little note-the child Alison that is mentioned here is Robin and Regina's daughter and one of my OCs she is mentioned in a one-shot found on my profile called The Outlaw's Princess. **

**And please review and prompt **

* * *

><p><span>A Collection Of Stars-<span>

Chapter 8-Shopping In Storybrooke

In Which Emma takes Elsa and Anastasia shopping and Will ends up with possibly (the best) surprise of his life.

* * *

><p>While Storybrooke is no longer filled with outsiders Emma isn't stupid enough to take any chances, if Killian could adapt then so can the rest of them. And by them she means Elsa and Anastasia.<p>

So on the bright morning of December 20th Emma packs both of them into her car and takes them shopping. Thankfully there are some good clothes shops, curtesy of Jefferson's daughter Grace's adoptive parents and a few other residents of Storybrooke. This will make it easier.

Anastasia and Elsa have never been in a high street before and it was clear as they shockingly pointed out the contrast between their clothing and the ones of this world. Emma however managed to navigate it with poise. There was the moment where she had convinced Elsa to by a pair of sky blue shorts and some jeans and some tight polo's and grey skirts and ankle boots,

Anastasia was much harder. The ex-red queen was confused by most of the clothes but had branched out for red shirts and denim shirts and skirts and jumpers and a cute leather jacket. She looks younger when she's out of her red clothes but she still looks powerful.

"One more shop" Emma says as they slip the bags into the back of the car smiling. She's never been a big shopper but she loves the whole thing with these two girls and how naïve they are. It reminds her of why she loves being this kind of saviour.

And then a wicked thought enters Emma Swan's mind. The underwear shop is a cheaper and racier version of Victoria Secret and Emma has ran into many a friend there. Many a friend being Belle and Regina and Ruby (thankfully not her mother) but they were stories for another time.

Elsa hung by the door her eyes wide and even Anastasia looked shocked. Emma grinned. She got Elsa some simple bras and panties and a few shorts and maybe a couple of thongs before she turned to Anastasia. "Lingerie is a very important part of this world" she said seriously and Ana nodded.

"Men view it as an anniversary present, something special, you know" she said smiling. "So like an I love you" Anastasia said grinning and Emma nodded "An I love you and an I wanna fuck you" she said brutally and Elsa spluttered in shock.

Anastasia shuddered slightly weather in arousal or fear Emma wasn't sure but she played with something black and lacy with a small smirk on her lips. She flickered her eyes to Emma's and grinned "Show me everything…"

* * *

><p>Will had been at the apartment when Ana had staggered in under the weight of shopping after shopping bag. He had been working at his job at the Rabbit Hole and had come in from a heavily drinking Hook and David who were wetting baby Allison's head with Robin-again.<p>

Ana is in when he arrives, and nearly breaks his neck over the bags. God he hopes Emma is picking up the tab for all this.

But whatever he says falls from his lips when he sees his girlfriend because she is only wearing one of his shirts and her legs seem to go on for ever.

"Good evening Will" she said smiling and Will nods his hands drawing patterns on her thighs. "What are we eating?" he asked and Ana smiles brightly "I was making us some soup" she says smiling brightly and Will nods dropping his chin onto Ana's shoulder and pressing a kiss into her neck.

"It won't be ready for another hour" she says smiling and Will pauses "So we have an hour of free time?" he asks hopefully and Ana grinned. "I wanna show you what I bought" she says grinning and skipping into the living room pushing Will onto the chair. Instead of reaching for the bags however she reached for her shirt unbuttoning it with a slow finality. She let it drop around the same time Will's jaw dropped.

Anastasia was wearing a thin red thong made entirely of lace and contrasting sharply with her pale skin. Her thin and toned stomach were tightly taunt and her breasts were encased in a red lace bra that pushed them up and strapped them in all at once.

"What ya think?" Ana asked her eyes wide and watching him with a lot of hunger in her expression but Will could barely notice anything. "Bloody Hell" he said finally and Ana giggled. "So you like it then?" she asked "Because I have more and some of them are worse"

Jesus Christ was she trying to kill him? "Worse?" he asked and Ana grinned wickedly at the way his voice sprang up a few octaves.

"We do have an hour" she pointed out twirling slightly before bending (and God wasn't that a beautiful sight) to pick up a couple more bags "I could show you if you like?"

"Wait" he said standing up before in a flash he had Ana's legs wrapped around his own pulling her closer "I want to unwrap this one before we start on the others"

Ana's darkened as Will got to the bed throwing her on it with an almost feral look. She laid their spread out, her skin pale and creamy to the dark red lace she was wearing.

Will Scarlet had been grateful for many things since Ana's return but this had been far one of the top ones. The Knave of Hearts made a mental note there and then to get Emma some flowers of sought as a thank you gift. If he survived Hook finding out naturally.

But there and then he didn't give a damn.

God he loved shopping.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next Chapter-Emma decides to educate Ana on how to preform a blow job-Hook is intrigued and eavesdropping, Regina chips in, Robin and David utterly horrified and Will is left thanking his lucky stars. (M rated chapter)<span> **


	9. Tricks Of The Trade

**Hi last update before Christmas-I want to wish you all a happy holiday...**

**I also want to remind you that the prompts for this story is still open so please send them in...**

**Also this chapter contains horrible smut so I apologise for that... **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**And please leave a review, and a prompt! **

* * *

><p><span>A Collection Of Stars-<span>

Chapter 9-Tricks Of The Trade

Emma and Regina give Anastasia some advice, Robin and Hook are slightly impressed and David is traumatised-Will reaps the rewards.

* * *

><p>Anastasia is sat pouting in the corner of Granny's when Emma slides in next to her Hook at her side. "Oh what did the Knave do this time?" she asks and Ana shrugs "Nothing" she said truthfully "I just don't…I want to do something special for Will…other than cooking him dinner or…" she trails off and Emma nods looking concerned.<p>

"Do something special in bed" she says simply and both Hook and Ana look at each other clearly shocked (even the pirate was raised in the Enchanted Forest and therefore had some decorum-and Emma is not exactly a silver spoon, gushing virgin kind of girl in any way shape or form)

"Like what?" she asks hating herself for blushing and Hook tactfully looks at the coffee cup he's holding ears pricked and attention clearly on his girlfriend.

"Oral?" Emma asks innocently and Hook spits (honest to the stars spits) his coffee out with a spluttering noise. Emma stares at him smiling to herself wickedly but before she can continue Regina stomps over Robin behind her looking dazed. "Will has an early shift today" she explains to her fiancé's former mentor and he nods more to himself and Regina-maybe catching the look on Hook's face drags two chairs over to sit down next to them creating their own little circle in the dinner.

"What's happening?" she asks and Hook mumbles under his breath "I don't think Anastasia knows about a blow job" Emma says cheerfully as if this is an ordinary conversation that happens everyday and Regina rolls her eyes as Robin makes a coughing sound looking awkward.

Ana blushed "I know the logistics of what one is" she mutters and Emma nods. She was a queen after all and therefore she did her gossip (plus she knows something was going on between Alice and Cyrus nobody can be that disgustingly happy all the time not even her and Will)

Regina (another ex-queen) seems to understand her predicament-"Don't worry dear in this world you soon pick up the hang of it" Robin splutters again more indignant than anything else and Ana gets the distinct impression that her friends are having this conversation for their own benefit rather than hers.

Ah well it can't hurt to play along.

"Alright then" she asks smiling "How the hell do you make it enjoyable then?"

Regina laughs and Robin shifts in his chair. "Teasing helps" she says ignoring Robin's choking on air, "Little kisses, little licks, constantly making them feel good" she shoots a shifting Robin an innocent look "It works for me"

Hook snorts but Emma shoots him a look smiling blandly and Ana smirks to herself, "Bob your head up and down and if you want use your teeth" she smiles as Hook mutters something under his breath "And I once gave a guy a hickey on his thigh"

Anastasia is thankfully saved from answering by David who it appeared had heard the last comment and dropped his coffee cup on the floor, looking quite faint, Regina looks positively enthralled and Hook looks suddenly like he wants to be anywhere but here.

Ana takes it as her excuse to leave.

It gives her something to think about-if nothing else.

* * *

><p>When Will gets home he staggers in. The Rabbit Hole is a nightmare on a Friday night once the dwarfs get into the heavy drinking and then David had all but kicked open the door looking traumatized with a smirking Emma and a smug Regina and a shell shocked Robin and Hook and then Gold and Belle had come in looking as loved up as ever and then Elsa had followed and well…It was a busy night.<p>

He hadn't wondered what the hell was happening but didn't press it. The Charming's were a different kind of crazy that even Wonderland hadn't prepared him for and the rest of this town was even stranger on a good day.

Ana is watching from the armchair and there is that look in her eyes that makes his blood boil-it's a dangerous look and it makes the blood rush to the lower regions of his body before he can stop himself.

It's then that he notices the fact that she's wearing a black satin bra and a black hip hugger panties and she's trailing her fingers around her glass of white wine with the type of innocence a murderer at a crime scene would portray. "Everything ok?" he asks his voice rising several shades and Ana sighs "I was with Regina and Emma today, and they told me…well they gave me a little tips on how" she blushes "To please you"

Will stared "You don't need to do anything darling" he said blinking shucking off his jacket and shoes and socks "Everything you do pleases me" she knew that didn't she?

Ana nodded before standing up "I wanted to try this though" she pauses for the briefest of seconds before she shoves him across the room sending him flying against the back wall before dropping literally to her knees her hand reaching for his belt loop.

Will stared his eyes wide and utterly agog with shock because she can't… she wouldn't…Oh God is this really happening.

The kiss she places to his jeans convinces him otherwise "Ana" he chokes out "You don't…" but she smiles utterly wicked before she undoes his jeans and pushes down his underwear in one fell swoop.

And then everything in Will's brain short circuits because at that moment Anastasia has opened her mouth and swallowed him whole.

"Bloody Hell" he cracks his throat going dry and his legs shaking. She grins, honest to god grins around him before returning to her sucking diligently bobbing her head up and down, and wow Will can no longer remember his name.

Ana returns to wrapping one hand around him returning to sucking a mark into his upper thigh and God it looks like she wants to mark him…he needs to get his shit together because otherwise he's gonna come all over...

"Anastasia" he all but cries tilting his head back and without warning spills completely, thrusting himself over the edge and falling into blackness. It's only when he comes to again, breathing heavily against the wall, Ana watching with that smirk that makes him want to collapse with weak knees.

"Damn woman I love you" he whispered collapsing into the chair and Anastasia smirks again and Will giggles unable to stop himself. Once Anastasia, drags herself over to the chair she finds her way to his lap watching him with wide curious eyes.

"You know" she mused eventually "I should really thank Emma and Regina the next time I see them"

Will just groans in response.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tell me what you think and I will hopefully be updating after Christmas and in the New Year <strong>

**Next Chapter-Prompted by a Guest-Will Scarlet gives Anastasia a tour of Storybrooke and the people in it. **


	10. The Will Scarlett Guide To Storybrooke

**Hello Everyone I hope you all had a merry Christmas...**

**Here is a prompt that included Will and Ana meeting the local people of Storybrooke and this was what came out...**

**I have 17 prompts and I really want to get to 25 so please send them in and I will write them-it can be anything from episode cannon-to angsty-to smutty-to interactions from another character or couple whatever you want please send them in...**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing if I did Anastasia would be in Storybrooke right now. **

**And please read and review **

**A big thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed the story and favourited and followed it so far. **

**I will hopefully update as soon as I can so please stay tuned**

**And I also wrote in a section with Ana being a teacher because I don't think Snow White will be going back and someone has to take over that class. **

* * *

><p><span>A Collection Of Stars-<span>

Chapter 10-The Will Scarlett Guide To Storybrooke

Prompted by a Guest- Will gives Anastasia a tour to Storybrooke and a quick meet and great from a certain saviour and other members of the town. 

* * *

><p>It had been three days since she had arrived in Storybrooke, three days since new meaning had been given to Will's life as cheesy as that sounded. Anastasia had come through a portal created by the dying Snow Queen and if Will had taken her back to her apartment and consequently made love to her for the last two days in a sort of sick desperation in case it was all a dream then that was his business. And it wasn't like Anastasia didn't mind that much.<p>

However he supposed he did have to go outside at some point.

He had gripped Ana's hand as they went down the main street her eyes wide, she was still wearing her red warrior outfit, her hair loose and she flattered herself against Will's shoulder as a car came speeding down the driveway.

"It's ok" he muttered under his breathe "I wont let anything hurt you"

* * *

><p>"Let's go to Granny's" he whispered and Ana nodded. Opening the door he slipped into the booth at the counter, Ana sitting down next to him. "Knave" came a voice to his left and he winced turning to see Robin and Killian staring at him "Is this…?" Robin asked and Will nodded "Robin Hood and Captain Hook I would like to introduce Anastasia The Red Queen of Wonderland"<p>

At that moment both Emma and Regina came over followed by Ruby, "So you came in through the portal?" Emma asked and Ana nodded "Will and me were getting back on track after Wonderland so…" she paused and Emma smiled "That's nice" she confessed clinking her glass to Ana's. "Well you and him should be very happy together…" she trailed off her eyes alighting on Hook with a boy that looked like his son.

"Do you have any ideas about what your gonna do with you time?" she asked and Ana paused "I don't know" she confessed "The only thing I know how to do is rule"

Emma paused "I don't think we need another Queen" she said smiling bitterly "Regina, Snow White, Elsa…" she trailed off "Storybrooke is full of royalty, you need a job thought, and I doubt Will's profession as a thief will help in the long run"

Ana paused again the horrible sinking realisation sweeping in "I don't know-I'm not trained to do anything"

Emma smiled "I can ask around for you-maybe the school have a place for you, if you want you can take over for my mom while she has the baby so young"

Ana smiled "You trust me without even knowing me?" she asked and she felt Will stiffen slightly "If you were evil I would know by now" she said her blonde curls bobbing up and down. "I have a superpower"

* * *

><p>Will rolled his eyes, "Come on Ana" he said his cup clanking onto the counter and she smiled to Emma before following "We still have to see the rest of the town" he said wrapping his arm around her. "Ok so the big shop that's Gold's unless you make friends with his wife then I suggest you stay the hell away-he's known as Rumplestilskin" Ana paused knowing the Dark One even by his reputation in Sherwood.<p>

"That's the Sherriff station" he said smiling "Try not to end up there because my bed is defiantly more comfortable than that one" Will hissed slightly at the corny sentiment to that statement.

"Bloody Hell that was bad" he confessed as they reached the middle of town but Ana laughed "This town makes Wonderland look strange" she confessed and Will smiled "I suppose it does" he acknowledged "I don't care though" she continued as if he hadn't have spoken, "I don't care where the hell I am Will so long as I am with you"

Will paused something inside of him (probably his heart) tugging in a pleasurable way. "I don't mind either then" he said smiling "I've spent too much time away from you" she grinned back at him and Will smiled gently tugging at her chin, feeling for the first time in a long time utterly and completely content.

It didn't matter what the hell happened now or what the world threw at him as long as he had this amazing woman in his arms.

There was a moment where she grinned at him before winking that look on her face that meant no good. In a whiff and puff of red smoke Will wrapped his arms around Anastasia until they landed in the apartment.

It was enough fresh air for the time being anyway.

There was more important things to be doing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Let me know what you think and please send in some prompts<strong>

**Next Chapter- As Prompted by a Guest-Will and Anastasia spend Christmas with their son in Storybrooke **


	11. Red Knave Christmas

**Hi, I happy new year to you all I hope that everything was well and good**

**I really want to finish this story but if i don't get the prompts then...**

**This is really short so i'm sorry for that.**

**I really want to update this with 25 prompts but updates will be slower as I only have 17 at the minute and i don't want to run out so if you have any prompts of Will and Anastasia in Storybrooke then please send them in-they can be episode cannon or, fluffy, family centric or smutty, angsty, or involve any others characters...**

**To any of you who like the idea of 'Once Upon A Time The Next Generation' then check out my profile for the Thirteen Year Curse-the character of Matthew is featured in that story. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine but baby Matthew Scarlett **

**And please read and review and tell me what you think of this chapter **

**And a thank you to all of you who read this story-it is greatly appreciated **

* * *

><p><span>A Collection Of Stars<span>

Chapter 11-Red Knave Christmas

As prompted by a Guest-Anastasia, Will and a three year old Matthew celebrate Christmas

* * *

><p>Will had never really grasped the concept of Christmas. Back in the forest of Sherwood it had just been another day and therefore had held no meaning. However in Storybrooke, it seemed it was a huge thing. So huge in fact that he, Hook and Robin had taken to watching as David helped Granny and the Dwarfs lug the huge tree indoors with sceptical expressions.<p>

Will never saw the point of lugging a tree and when he and Ana had tried to point out to Matthew that it would never in a million years work what with them living in an apartment he had pouted and given his father that look…it was the look that generally ensured a sneaky cookie once or twice when Ana pretended she wasn't looking.

And so that was how he ended up in this predicament.

"It's small" Ana pointed out at the tree (which was twice the size of Matthew) "Bloody Hell Ana" Will muttered thinking he had aged five years just getting the damn thing up the stairways. "He's three it's not like he's gonna be standing there with the tape measure to measure the tree"

Anastasia had shot Will a withering-I-was-once-the-queen-so-shut-up-look that always made him grin more than make him stop whatever he was doing. When Matthew came home from the day care that Ashley and Elsa ran together his eyes were wide upon taking the tree. "You happy Matty?" Will asked and Matthew nodded his head bobbing up and down. "It's almost as big as me!" he cried jumping up and down and Will shot Ana a triumphant look to which she rolled her eyes playfully.

That night they put Matt to bed and curled up on the sofa together. Will loved the domestication that his life had now involved-a wife and a son and a happy Christmas coming up.

Until Christmas Day however.

* * *

><p>When Will had woken up on December 25th it was to cuddle next to Ana completely at ease. And then Ana turned around her hair framing her face, their noses touching to grin "Five minutes" she whispered and Will blinked "What?" he asked and Anastasia grinned "Five minutes" she repeated again.<p>

Will was about to wonder out loud what the hell she was on about when something jumped on him, it was heavy and Will grunted when the elbow hit him in the check. "Matthew" he groaned "Daddy, daddy, daddy" he shouted bouncing up and down his knees connecting with Will's ribs "Bloody..." He caught Anastasia's eye and amended "Matthew do you think you could move your knee?" when his son had complied Will took a deeply needed breath. If he couldn't swear in front of his son he could in his head and he used every other word he knew in his head.

"It's Christmas Daddy" he said and Will forced himself a smile at his son's infectious giggling. "It is yes" he said smiling. "Let's go see if this Santa got you any presents" and that was again something Will wasn't sure of-how safe was his house if this Santa person could just pop in at any given moment through the chimney. He had taken it better than Killian however he knew-because Ana and Emma were friends-that the pirate had taken to peering up the chimney every night to check where the 'demonic creature' was.

It had made him feel slightly better if nothing else.

Matthew staggered into the living room looking for his presents his whole face lighting up and Will grinned his arm curling around Anastasia and pulling her close. "Go on mate" he said pushing Matthew under the tree. "Go and open your presents" Anastasia smiled brightly watching as Matt began to rip open the wrapping paper and gasp at each present he could see.

It was adorable, really. His son toddling to each present looking thrilled at each one his dark eyes wide and his little mouth constantly open with shock.

Looking out the window he nudged Anastasia dragging her over to the couch "It's snowing" he muttered out the corner of his mouth "So it is" she said smiling back at him leaning his head on her shoulder and smiling that smile that all those years ago he had fell in love with.

"Merry Christmas Will" she said smiling and Will tore his eyes away from her to watch Matthew clap and giggle to himself, "Merry Christmas Ana" he whispered back.

Yeah nothing could be better than this…

* * *

><p><span><strong>I hope to update as soon as i have more prompts<strong>

**Next Chapter-As prompted by a Guest-Will and Anastasia get married In Storybrooke surrounded by the residents **


	12. The Wedding

**Hi so here is another chapter-I'm sorry it's late but school has been all consuming so here it is...**

**I also came to the decision that after this story is over I will be writing another one with Alice and Cyrus as the main paring so let me know if your interested in it.**

**I have 20 prompts so please let me know if you have any more-I have five spots open and then it's shut. **

**Remember Will and Ana are in Storybrooke-so it can be Canon for any episode season four onwards and can involve any character including Alice and Cyrus-also it can either be fluffy, smutty or angsty-whatever you want **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine **

**And please read and review and Prompt!**

* * *

><p><span>A Collection Of Stars<span>

Chapter 12-The Wedding

Prompted by Guest-Will and Anastasia get married in Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>The day of the 3rd April rose the same as any. But to the residents of Storybrooke it wasn't just a normal day. It was a wedding day.<p>

Will and Anastasia's wedding day.

Robin had been instructed (under the threat of Regina's all-consuming vengeance) to keep Will occupied ("Occupied Robin, not drunk or hung-over understand?") to the best of the towns knowledge Emma had sent Killian and later David and a newly arrived Cyrus to ensured that happened.

Because nobody trusted Will and Robin in the same room.

Matthew now a nice age of four was playing with Emma's own son Liam and Neal in the kitchen. They seemed to be inventing their own kingdom with Matt (the 'new' Red King) and Liam the Admiral of an impressive toy ship fleet. Alice had taken to watching the girls, Regina and Robin's daughter Allison and her own Hailey who were both chatting animatedly about their own weddings.

And Anastasia was upstairs currently trying to not hyperventilate. Passing out wouldn't really do.

The dress that she had chosen was a very simple long white dress that shot straight to the ground. The bodice was bandaged and then decorated in lace. It ended in a sweetheart neckline but the lace rose up covering up to her collarbone and then down to her elbow showing her shoulders blades at the back.

Even Alice had not been able to find a word wrong with it.

Speaking of Alice…she popped through the door her face smiling with excitement and Ana managed to smile back. "You should eat something" she said passing her a piece of toast covered in Nutella (something they both loved-when Alice had first tried it moaning loudly Ana was convinced Cyrus nearly had a heart attack watching) she manages to smile but her stomach is churning too much.

Alice seems to remember the jitters well enough. She sits down gently taking the curling tongs and then twisting a stray lock of her brown hair around them. Ana's hair is too plaited loosely by Ruby when she shows. Alice is keeping hers curled and loose.

"Will loves you" she says finally "He loves his son" she shrugged "Don't think about anything other than that" she guesses correctly where Ana's mind is, Ella is coming today but things are still not great with them. Her mother is declining. She manages a small smile.

For once Alice is right. This isn't about her past with Will. It's about her future with him.

* * *

><p>Will Scarlett on the other hand was panicking. Robin and Killian had long lost interest in the amusement of watching him having a complete nervous breakdown and last he heard David was trying to stop them from having some sort of knife throwing contest. Cyrus was staying only out of a lack of interest.<p>

"She could change her mind you know" he fretted as Cyrus rolled his eyes handing him his tie. "She's been distant for weeks" he pauses "Heart or no heart Cy I don't think I can lose her again"

"You won't" Cyrus said soothingly pouring Will a scotch to calm him down (not that there's much left of it) "Alice won't let her and anyway you have Matthew-she won't leave him"

"She doesn't have to" Will bemoans woefully "She could take him with her"

Cyrus is about to make a reply when the talking phone thing chimes a message from Alice. He pauses technology is not really his strongest suit but he fiddles around until he gets the message open.

What he reads makes much more sense.

"It's not you it's her" he says completely missing Will's face fall "She's worried about her mother-well according to Alice she is"

Will sighs before frowning "Old bat better stay away" he mutters vehemently "Ana's been in enough pain over the years dealing with her" he turns back to the mirror "She doesn't need it today"

Alice doesn't have a mother, Will never talks about his and Cyrus…well he entrapped himself into a bottle for his so all of this negative energy is confusing. He supposes that he needs to stop thinking there and get Will to the Town Hall.

Heaven help him if Alice finds out that he made Will late to his own wedding.

* * *

><p>The Hall when he eventually gets Will into it is done rather nicely with red and white. He deposits Will under the arch where Archie will marry them and sits down feeling rather exhausted. Most of the guests arrive in drips and drabs-Granny has a soft spot for Will despite him nicking her keys and has offered a good reception-wedding don't happen in a place like Storybrooke that often. Cyrus waits as Matt skips down the aisle running straight into his father's arms when Hailey follows. Her hair has been pulled into two braids on top of her head and her dress is white and clean and has flower petals in it and judging by her expression his tom-boy daughter is not best pleased.<p>

The wedding music starts and Will perks up, Matt standing giggling at his side.

Alice comes sauntering down the aisle and Cyrus frowns as most of the town give her the once over.

Ok his wife is beautiful-he knows that-he's not blind. But God damn it she's his and they all need to know it.

Alice is beautiful, her hair is curled in big loose waves and she's wearing a short buttercup yellow dress that ends mid-thigh. It's a sweetheart neckline and no lace and Cyrus really can't wait to get her out of it.

She winks at Will then sits down giving most of the town a fabulous view of her legs and Cyrus both hates and loves this new world's version of dressing.

And then Robin (who has graciously agreed to walk Ana down the aisle) takes a step out with the bride and Cyrus watches as Will seems to go weak at the knees, she is lovely a blonde serene angel and her smile is confident.

And yeah, Cyrus knows that this time the Knave and the Red Queen are going to do just fine.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I will try to update quicker next time but please stay with me...<strong>

**Next Chapter-Prompted by a Guest-Will and Ana's first night as a couple (M rated chapter) **


End file.
